An example of a connector terminal that is inserted and assembled in the connector housing is shown in the external view in FIG. 3(a), and FIG. 3(b) shows an enlarged view of a cross-sectional end face of view B-B, in which a publicly known form of a connector terminal 110 has been formed by bending a plate material into a somewhat cylindrical form with a cross-sectional ring shape. This connector 110 has a lance 114 and stabilizer 113 that are formed through a cut in the side wall of the terminal housing body 111 in the intermediate space along the insertion direction of the terminal housing body 111.
FIG. 3(c) shows this connector terminal 110 as it is installed within the connector housing 120, and FIG. 3(d) shows a cross-sectional end face drawing in which the stabilizer 113 in its installed state is cross-cut in the terminal insertion direction and right-angle direction. In order to position the connector terminal 110 within the terminal storage chamber of the connector housing as shown in FIG. 3(d), it is necessary to provide at least approximately three stabilizers 113 in the circumferential direction with respect to the insertion direction of the terminal.
However, when as many as three stabilizers 113 are cut into the terminal housing body 111, the cross-sectional area needed for conductivity within the terminal housing body is reduced because of the notch that is provided in order to make the cut, which is unfavorable in cases where large amounts electrical current are used.
Further, as shown in FIG. 4(a), with the number of stabilizers 113 set to two, and as shown in FIGS. 4(b) and 4(c), in which a guide groove 121 is provided on the side of the connector housing 120 to hold the stabilizer, it becomes necessary in such a case to line up the position of the stabilizer in the guide groove during insertion and assembly of the connector terminal, which results in a drop in assembly productivity.
In Published Unexamined Japanese Patent Application No. 2006-216324, a technology is disclosed in which a stabilizer is formed by stretching a portion of the plate material that forms the terminal housing body at an edge of the material, but because of the inevitable need for engaging the stabilizer in a guide groove, the directional movement that occurs after installation adversely affects the assembly process.